


【蔵不二】Fate Rearrange

by suki_irene



Series: 网王产出 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份圣杯战争paro，充满私设和年代操作和独断专行的职介分配
Relationships: 白石蔵ノ介/不二周助, 真田弦一郎/幸村精市 - Relationship
Series: 网王产出 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份  
> 圣杯战争paro，充满私设和年代操作和独断专行的职介分配

  


“那么，今天就到此解散。”

“辛苦了！”

剑道部的众人齐齐鞠躬后终于从部活的严肃气氛中挣脱出来，开始三五成群有说有笑地收拾东西回家。他们那总是铁着一张脸的指导老师今天难得没留下来检查门窗，道了声别就匆匆离开，把这些任务都交给了部长白石蔵之介。

“真田老师，今天也很帅气啊~”

“外遇吗，杀了你哦！”

白石自动忽略了金色小春和一氏裕次的日常耍宝，仔细把部室窗户的锁都认真检查了一遍，转回头来却见忍足谦也站在那里一动不动，眉头紧锁一脸沉思。

“谦也，怎么了？”白石喊了一声，而对方毫无反应：“谦也？”

“——啊！没、没事。”谦也如梦初醒般回过神来，拍了拍两颊，然后迅速地抓起背包，“我家里还有点事先走了明天见——！”

“谦也前辈今天部活的时候就有点不对劲。”财前光手里捏着什么东西走过来，“亏他还能跑这么快他真的应该尝试一下田径部……部长，我发现了失物。”

他递过来的是一张折了两折的正方形纸片。白石展开来看，发现上面画着一个十分怪异的图案。

“在哪儿发现的？”

“那边的柜子下面。”财前伸手指了指，“如果不是部长你的东西的话，应该是真田老师的。”

纸片看上去很干净，不像是不要了的东西，而且真田老师更不像是会随地扔垃圾的人；但是真田老师把这东西带在身上是干什么的……？

白石脑子里一时冒出“老师不会被骗加入什么邪教了吧”的想法，手上飞快把纸片折起来：“不是什么大不了的东西，我去一趟老师家还给他吧。”

财前脸上很明显地冒出了怀疑的神色，但最终还是什么都没说就离开了。

真田老师家并不偏僻，但方向与白石的回家路是刚好相反的，而且大路要绕一个很大的弧避开一片树林。

为了尽早赶回家吃晚饭，白石还是决定直接穿过树林——虽然傍晚显得十分阴暗，但那里是男孩子们小时候经常玩耍的地方，他对此熟悉得如同自家后院一样。

只是今天似乎有点不一样。

他开始没放在心上，跑到一半时终于意识到异常深重的寒意，而直到他在树木的缝隙间看到真田老师的身影——天知道老师这个时间为什么在树林里——才模模糊糊地意识到那股寒意并非真正来自低温，而是铺天盖地的杀意。

昏暗的树林中看不到其他人，只是那杀意毫无疑问不是冲着自己来的。白石又跑了几步，余光瞥见黑暗中一抹寒光，情急之下大喊出声：

“老师！危险！”

周围的寒意迅速消散下去。真田转身看到白石，严肃的脸上似乎透出点惊讶：“白石君？你怎么在这里？”

白石喘着粗气，被刚才的情形吓出一身冷汗：“老师……刚才那是……？”

“家里进了小偷，我追出来。”真田简单解释道。

“哈……没事就好……”白石缓了缓，掏出纸片递过去，“财前说在老师的柜子底下捡到了这个，我不知道是做什么用的，就想送过来。”

真田打开纸片，皱了皱眉：“……可能是我侄儿放在我衣服里……天很晚了，我送你回去。”

回到大路上后，白石坚持自己回家，真田便目送到他的身影从地平线上消失。

“那孩子破坏了我们计划呢。”

周围看不到别的身影，却凭空出现了一个柔和的声音，平静地说着可怕的话语：“怎么办，要做掉他吗？”

“他是我的学生。”真田眉间出现了几道细纹。

“呵呵。”那个声音笑了笑，语气间似乎觉得颇为有趣，“弦一郎也会对学生撒谎啊？”

“普通人不应该跟这件事扯上关系。”

看不见的人没有再出声，真田则转身往自家方向走去。

————————————

忍足谦也在第二天就恢复了正常，对于白石的追问只是打了个哈哈混了过去。倒是他那个在文学部的堂兄放学后跑到剑道部来，在场边默默看了几分钟就挥挥手走掉了。

而真田老师则又一次把检查门窗的任务交给了白石，部活一结束就离开了。

“老师这两天怎么走得这么早，不像他的作风啊……”小春沉吟了一下，突然整张脸皱了起来：“难、难道说，老师交了女朋友吗！？”

“……你从哪里推断出这个结论的啊？！”白石目瞪口呆。

谦也摆摆手：“不可能啦——你看真田老师那个样子，顶多就是家里安排他相亲。”

“所以你们为什么都在往这方面想啊？”

“这么说起来，部长你昨天去老师家的时候没发现什么奇怪的地方吗？”财前问。

“你昨天去老师家了？”谦也立刻转过脸来，目光灼灼地盯着白石。

“昨天老师把东西落在学校了，我去送了一趟。”白石回答，“在路上就碰到了所以没进门，可能老师家里这几天来客人了。”

“客人的话，难道！”小春双眼放光，旁边的财前一脸放弃治疗地叹了口气。

这气息不对。

送走了部员们，白石最后一次确认门窗已经全部落锁。刚一转身，他便感知到了与昨日傍晚极为相似的寒意。

然而四下里一个人影也不见，一时甚至安静得他只能听见自己的呼吸声。天色渐晚，学校里已经没剩几个人了。

白石下意识地攥紧了剑袋，心底升起一丝微妙的违和感：这种气息大约是昨天袭击真田老师的家伙；但昨天还说得过去，现下能将身形和声音隐藏得如此完美的人，真的只是个普通小偷吗？

硬要说的话不同之处还是有的。比起昨日沉重到压抑的杀气，现在只能捕捉到一点——不比昨日进入森林时能感觉到的更强烈，对方还在远处吗？

思及此处，白石紧绷的神经不由得稍微放松下来。然而他刚想挪动身子，便被迎面而来的刃影逼得后退了两步，赶快拔出木刀挡在身前。偷袭者一击未成，依旧未现身，声音却传了过来：

“愚蠢的家伙，今天竟然没有携带术式……凭那把小木刀就想逃过我吗？”

是个低沉浑厚的男声，语气中颇含嘲弄的意味。

“什么术式！”白石大喊，“你是什么人！马上离开这里，不然我报警了！”

空气中冒出一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声。随后在离白石约十米远的正面，一个忍者打扮的身影如同由水蒸气凝结般逐渐显现出来，面部被挡住，只从裸露的上臂看得出他肤色黝黑。

“现在说这些还有什么用呢，反正你是要死的人了。”

话音未落，那人便如同瞬间移动般跨过了十米的距离，手里的匕首直接捅了下来。白石赶忙侧身躲闪，然而留给他的反应时间实在太短，终究以一种怪异的姿势摔在了地上，左上臂也被深深划伤了。

白石顾不上疼痛，反手一木刀横劈过去，男人的身影却再次消失，眨眼间后退到了方才他现形的位置，左手持的匕首还在不断滴血。

“有两下子，只用武器是小看你了。”

白石右手紧紧按压住伤口附近的血管，然而流出的血还是不断滴进土里。男人举起匕首随意地转了个刀花，再握住时刃上反射出一种诡异的紫光。

不能在这里死。

不能死。

要活下去。

要活。

左手背突然一阵灼热。见他分心，忍者模样的杀手再次动作起来。

就在这一瞬间，耀眼的蓝色光芒突然冲破土地，晃得人睁不开眼。直到蓝光消失，白石才敢眯起眼看去——

一个武士打扮的人横刀站在他面前，挡下了对方的攻击。

杀手“啧”了一声，迅速后跳几步，然后像他突然出现时那样又消散在了空气中。

武士转过身来，白石这才仔细看他：这是个身材娇小、长相清秀的少年，看上去还没有自己年纪大，一双眼睛眯成两道弧线，笑容十分温和。

“Servant，Saber……”他停顿了一下，“……响应召唤而来。那么，你就是我的Master吗？”

  


  


————TBC————

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开场乱用令咒是月球传统  
> 说自己略知一二的人都是挂逼

“不二周助。安全起见，你就叫我Saber好了。”

“为了什么安全起见？”

彼时白石已经简单处理好伤口回到了家中。凭空出现救了他一命的少年在他进家门的一瞬间消失得无影无踪，等白石回到自己的房间才看到对方已经坐在他的床上孩子气地晃着双腿。

“真名被知道的话，敌人可能会从我的弱点下手，那就难对付了。”

自称Saber的少年歪了歪头，似乎对他的问题感到不解。

“敌人……刚才那个家伙吗？说到底，这到底是什么情况啊……”白石唉声叹气地趴在椅背上。

Saber闻言终于睁开了双眼，满脸写着毫不掩饰的惊讶：

“虽然我觉得不太可能……姑且确认一下，你是自愿参加圣杯战争的吗？”

他眼睛真好看，湛蓝得如同盛着一片海。白石的思绪茫然地飘到了诡异的地方。今晚的突发事件在他脑子里塞了太多的东西，让他已经懒得去思考了，只是机械地反问了回去。

“什么是圣杯战争？”

“……那你知道自己是个魔术师吗？”少年又问。

“我不会变魔术。”白石举起双手，“除非你把化学课上做的那种变色实验之类的也给算进去的话……”

“把你的手给我。”

白石依言伸出左手，与Saber的右手掌心相贴。几秒钟后少年放下手，脸上已经完全换了一副头疼的表情。

“你似乎还真的是第一代魔术师……明明是个Average One。”他叹了口气，“好吧，这大概可以解释我为什么会以这个形态被召唤了。”

他坐正身子，表情略微严肃了一些。

————————————

“……也就是说，七组Master和Servant互相战斗，争夺唯一的许愿机会？”

“没错，你就是Master之一，而我是Saber职介的Servant。”Saber说，“Servant的职阶各不相同，常见的有Saber、Archer、Lancer、Rider、Caster、Assassin和Berserker七骑。”

“职阶是按照什么划分的？”

“不同职阶各有各的特色，从名称上也可以大致看出来一些。英灵被召唤成为Servant时，圣杯会为他们选择与其相符的职阶。Master主要负责给Servant提供魔力并指挥战斗，你手上的那个——”

此时白石已经拆掉了左臂的绷带，顺着他的视线看向了自己左手背上的红色图案。

“——令咒，代表着Master对Servant的绝对命令权，一共只有三次机会。全部使用完便意味着失去了对Servant的约束，到时候无论被杀还是被抛弃都是有可能的。”

“……也就是说，你上去打，我在旁边看？”白石似乎面有忧色，“可你看上去挺纤弱的……”

下一秒，冷汗就浸透了他的衬衫。坐在他对面的少年眯起眼，露出一个跟之前似乎无甚分别却怎么看怎么透着危险的笑容。

“你要试试看吗？”

“等等！不我不是说……抱歉、请冷静一——”

眼看着Saber作势要站起身来，白石赶快伸手去阻拦：鲜艳的红光一闪而过，当他再看清的时候对方已经跌坐回了床上。

“你似乎并不是想禁止我攻击你。”Saber活动了一下双手，怀疑地看着他，“你用令咒给我下了什么命令？”

白石愣了几秒，这才发现左手的图案已经少了一笔。

“我只是想请你冷静一下听我说……那个，你能击退今晚那个家伙肯定比我强，我是担心你跟别人打斗会不会受伤……”

Saber也愣住了。

“你这个人…………噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

与之前大半时间都一直挂在脸上的笑容不同，这次少年是真的开怀大笑了起来。

“我真的从没见过你这种——说你是傻呢还是——”

白石松了口气。

走廊上传来“噔噔噔”的脚步声，随后房间的门突然被推开。

“小蔵，你在和谁说话呢？”

少女带着微妙的神色打量着整个房间，但除了保持着趴在椅背上的姿势转过头来看向她的白石蔵之介之外什么都没有。

“我听到有别人的声音……”她明显还不打算放过。

“是、是谦也发给我的视频啦！”白石赶紧站起身来，“刚才没插耳机，声音调得大了些——”

“是吗……算了，你的晚饭。”少女把端着的托盘递了过去，“不用我喂你吧？”

“我又不是手断了！”白石哭笑不得地把她推出门去，顺手就是一个反锁。

“我妹妹，友香里。”他向再次现身的少年解释道，“我现在其实不是很有胃口……你要不要吃一点？”

“那就边吃边继续说吧。”Saber很果断地接受了这一提议。

“你作为Master需要给我提供魔力，这样我才能现界和战斗。”

Saber只吃了一点就放下了筷子，白石则一边食不知味地扒着米饭一边继续听。

“所以说，因为我有魔力，才会成为魔法师召唤你？”他努力咽下一口，问。

“是魔术师，魔术和魔法是有区别的。”Saber答道，“只要体内有魔术回路，经过学习和训练就可以使用魔术，而魔法是‘奇迹’。”

他伸出右手指了指白石：“你能供给我的魔力也会直接影响到我的战斗力。不过这个是先天决定的，你作为第一代魔术师也没多少回路，要想获胜的话我们还是得在别的地方下功夫。”

白石点头：“那我需要做些什么？”

“调查对手魔术师的实力，以及其他Servant的真名。”Saber说，“理论上来讲Master退场时Servant就会因为失去魔力供应而消失，Servant退场后Master也基本等于失去战斗力无法再参与争夺战了，所以一组中只要击败一人即可；当然Servant消失前只要与新的Master建立供给关系就可以继续存留，Master在Servant退场后也可以与其他无主的Servant契约，所以一切以实战为准。”

那你刚才的杀气就是想砍了我然后重新找个Master吗……

Saber似乎看出他心中所想：“我没有什么一定要圣杯来实现的愿望，所以也不一定要去寻找新的Master啦。”他想了想，又补充：“虽然再在这个世界上活一遍也是挺有趣的。”

白石呛了一下：所以刚才果然是真的想杀了我吗！

————————————

虽然称得上是莫名其妙地被卷入了诡异的事件中，白石还是很优等生地做完了功课。Saber似乎对他的书很感兴趣，一直趴在床上读一本植物图鉴。

“已经很晚了。友香里在家不好让你去客房……你睡床吧，我打个地铺。”

Saber总算从书里拔出眼睛来看向白石。

“我不用睡觉的，从者可以灵体化。”他跳下床来，“对了，你还不会设置警报结界，我去做一下……”

“你也会用魔术吗？”白石有点惊讶。

Saber眨眨眼：“略知一二吧。”

“……那，你能不能教我学习魔术？”

“我主修的是咒术，现代的魔术师大部分都以西洋魔术为主……”Saber做出一个显得有些可爱的歪头动作，停顿了一下，“不过，应该比你自己瞎练好些。”

白石顿时感觉有了点底气：“多谢了。那，晚安。”

——————TBC——————


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一定的32组友情向和忍足兄弟情

“我要招牌上左边第三个。”

“你确定吗？”白石顺着耳边的指示看向牌子上的【激辣咖喱面包】，小声问，“那个据说很辣哦？”

没有形体的声音听上去十分开心：“嗯，我想试试。”

如果辣得吃不下怎么办，要扔掉吗，会不会太浪费了？

直到白石看到Saber面不改色地吃完了一整个面包还显得意犹未尽时，才意识到自己显然是杞人忧天，同时深深地怀疑起了自己这个搭档到底是什么年代地域出身的。

他胳膊上的伤虽不算严重，到底还是对日常生活有点影响，便一边听Saber讲一边吃自己还剩一半的便当。

“首先，你需要开通体内的魔术回路。”Saber说，“回路开通后，你才可以正常生成魔力、使用魔术。现在你连我实体化的魔力都供不起，要不是召唤时吸收了你的血，我就只能一直灵体化了。”

“魔术回路，用你们现在的话来讲的话，类似于分布在体内的神经，只不过功能是从外界吸收魔力来转换为可以被自己使用的魔力。开通后在需要时就可以开启，以使用魔术。因此一般来讲，体内魔术回路越多、转换效率越高，魔力就越强。”

Saber说到这里，朝周围扫了一眼。

“你确定这里没人会来？魔术回路的开通是个大工程，被人看到的话很容易暴露的。”

白石点头：“这里直到下午部活时间才会有人，而且我可以锁门。”

他们此时躲在剑道部的休息室里。虽然Saber不知道用什么方法把自己身上的衣服变成了制式的校服，但一个没人认识的学生还是尽量不要出现在别人视线内的好。

果然不出Saber所料，开通魔术回路花掉了他的整个午休。白石不是魔术师家族出身，对这些抽象的概念毫无认知，因此虽然回路数量不多，耗时却一点不短。

拉上窗帘的休息室里，Saber的面容被他刚刚打通、还在发出青色光芒的魔术回路映得有些吓人，不过那表情倒是实打实的关怀。

“很疼吗？越小的时候开通可能会越好受一点。”

白石抹了一把额头上的汗水。现在已是凉秋时节，他却如同刚在八月的烈日下跑了一场马拉松。

“有点累。”他回答道，“现在给你的供魔通畅了吗？”

Saber点头：“你的回路共计十八条，普通的战斗应该没什么问题，但是你自己要施展魔术的话就有点少了。”

“再想别的办法吧，反正我现在也不会用魔术。”白石长舒了口气。

————————————

“诶！蔵琳竟然要请假？？”

金色小春不可置信地拔高了声音，一时间整个休息室的人目光都被吸引了过来。

“昨天回家路上碰见持刀抢劫的，受了点伤。”白石把藏在外套下的纱布展示给他们看，“我去保健室换个药就回来。”

“你竟然都没告诉你同桌我！”忍足谦也气愤地嚷道，然后转头朝向小春，“我陪这家伙过去，你们帮我也请个假。”

“等……”

白石还没说完就被谦也推着出了剑道部的门，小春和裕次在后面夸张地做着挥手帕的动作。

“把你的绷带也解一下。不然上药的时候要弄脏。”

谦也一边打开酒精一边说。校医华怜见他们一起过来，便直接把东西都交给两人，自己坐在一边只是看着。

白石犹豫了一下，回忆起早上出门前Saber的话：

“我给你的手上加了道咒文，能保护令咒不被普通人看见，但是对于魔术师就没什么效力了，所以尽可能不要把令咒裸露出来。”

算了，反正普通人看不见。他想着，解开了左手的绷带。

忍足谦也“当啷”一声摔掉了手里的玻璃瓶。白石和华怜老师一起抬眼看着他。

“……抱歉，我刚刚手滑了一下。”

收拾好东西，又拜托老师给自己上过药后，白石刚一走出保健室的门，就被揪着领子掼在了墙上。

“白石，”忍足谦也铁青着脸问，“你怎么会有令咒的？”

虽然从刚才瓶子摔掉的一刻起就隐约明白了什么，但听到对方问出这种等于亲口承认自己身份的问题，白石还是有些百感交集。

“……谦也。”

他息事宁人的语气显然没有安抚到对方，以速度自豪的好友突然高声爆发出来：

“侑士也好，你也好，你们都完全不顾忌自己的性命吗！非要——”

“等等。”白石语气突然变得严肃，“你说侑士……你那个堂兄，也参加了？”

“…………”

喷发的火山迅速冷却。谦也看上去还没消气，却也只是狠狠瞪过来。

“跟我去一个地方。”他突然说。

————————————

“等等谦也，我们要去哪儿？”

忍足谦也不回答，只是昂首阔步地走在前面，似乎完全不担心把白石落下。

“你知道这条路通向哪里吗？”Saber突然在他耳边问。

“这条路能去的地方很多，但绝不包括谦也家。”白石一边小跑着追在好友后面一边低声回答，“话说你既然在的话就出来帮帮忙啊……”

“因为挺有趣的嘛。”依然灵体化的少年说，“放心，有危险的时候我会现身的。”

“……抱歉，这个我是真进不去了。”

当他们停在一座教堂外时，Saber附在白石耳边说道。

“诶？！”

“这儿设置了结界，我进去也不能现身，还有可能力量被削弱。”Saber的声音里透出一丝不满，“不过这样的话也就说明里面应该是安全的……我在外面等你。”

虽然Saber这样说，白石依然整个人都被不安的情绪浸没——或许这意味着他确实理解了自己目前身处一个怎样危险的事件中——直到谦也再次打开门催促，他才下定决心踏进去。

外面还很明亮，教堂内却一片昏暗。彩色玻璃透过的光线显得十分微弱，再加上室内没有灯光，一时间给人一种天黑了的错觉。

“哎呀，是忍足……谦也君啊，欢迎。”

男人的声音在黑暗中响起。白石眯起眼睛，隐隐约约看到一个高大的身影从角落转出来。

“带了客人？”

“我同学，白石蔵之介。应该是最后一名Master。”

走到两人面前的是一名身材极为高大的男子，长发束在脑后，穿着白石分不清是神父还是牧师的制服。

“昨晚感受到魔力的波动，就猜到大概是这样……”他伸出手来，“你好……Saber的Master？我是教会的神父，斋藤至。”

白石有点莫名其妙地同他握了下手，心里在想谦也为什么把自己带到这儿来。

“圣杯战争期间，我将作为监督者监督各位的行为，并保护脱战的Master。”斋藤解释道。

“……监督？”

“是的。圣杯战争的存在不能让普通人知道，因此请各位控制自己和Servant的行为不要太出格。”

“斋藤先生，你能剥离这家伙身上的令咒吧？”谦也突然说话了，“他根本不是魔术师，没法参加圣杯战争的。”

“哦？”斋藤含着探询的目光看向白石，“你要放弃圣杯战争吗？”

白石一时没反应过来：“放弃？”

“你还是放弃算了。圣杯战争根本不是你这种半吊子能应付的，只要放弃了，教会就能保你安全。”谦也说。

斋藤点头：“只要解除契约并剥除令咒，教会会为你提供庇护。只不过这样一来，你也就失去了争夺圣杯的机会——圣杯战争六十年举办一次，你在世期间大概不会有机会参加第二次。”

白石并不很在意圣杯。他本来就等同于是被强行卷入这场战争，对于所谓的万能许愿机他也没什么兴趣——他一直认为愿望要靠自己的努力去实现，而不是依靠什么虚无缥缈的东西。

只是还有一点他不得不在意。

“放弃的话，Saber会怎么样？”

“解除契约之后Servant会失去魔力来源，现有的魔力消耗尽之后就会回到世界外侧吧。”斋藤答道，“Saber的话，没有单独行动的职介能力，大约几小时后就会离开。”

“……我明白了。”白石握了握拳，“那么，我拒绝。”

“你疯了？！”忍足谦也看上去恨不得把他按在地上揍一顿。

白石并没有转头看他，只是牢牢盯着斋藤神父：“我是在被袭击——大概是Assassin——的时候召唤出的Saber，他救了我一命，我不能不经他同意就背叛他。”

“我明白了。”斋藤露出了然的笑容，“那么七组参战者已经齐备，圣杯战争就此正式开始。当然，如果你改变了主意，随时可以来这里……祝你好运。”

“你想放弃吗？”

被突然这么一问，白石瞬间面红耳赤：“我以为你听不见的！”

“结界不是隔音墙。”Saber有点好笑地说。

白石挠了挠头：“这不是我一个人的事情，如果我放弃了，你就会消失。”

“把我当成一件道具就好，说说你自己是怎么想的。”

“可你又不是道具？”

“……假设懂不懂？”

白石半晌没回应，只是默默地走着，Saber也没出声催他。直到家门口时他才停下了脚步。

“我对圣杯没兴趣，也不是很想被无缘无故卷入危险中。”白石似乎是斟酌着用词，说得很慢，“但是……我更不想什么都不做就这样输掉。”

Saber的身形如聚拢的雾一般显现在他对面，笑容似乎闪耀着光芒。

“很巧，我也不想。”

————TBC——————


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前预警：部分角色在文中的设定是月世界魔术师世家出身，三观可能与正常人不太一致

忍足谦也重重地把书包摔到了桌子上，惹得满教室的视线纷纷集中在了他身上，而被行注目礼的少年毫不在意众人目光，只是狠狠瞪了白石一眼，又转身走出了教室。

白石默默叹了口气，起身跟了出去。

“我跟侑士说了，他答应尽量不伤及你性命。”

谦也顿了下，口气里带上了些故作凶恶：“但是除了你们之外还有五对主从。真田老师且不论，其他人未必有这么心慈手软。而且侑士那个Servant性格差劲得很，万一他管不住的话你就自求多福吧。”

“呃……性格很差？”白石被弄得云山雾绕。

“是啊！”谦也突然激动起来，“怎么会有被召唤出来二话不说先掏出武器轰Master的Servant啊！要不是侑士反应快……那家伙也是够心大的这都不下令咒！！”

“……”

真是人生处处有惊吓，白石突然觉得很同情这个对手。

“你那天部活不对劲，是因为发现真田老师也是Master？”他突然想到。

“是啊……结果紧接着你就也掺和进来了。”谦也朝他翻白眼，“真田老师看着也不像是知道这些东西的人，八成是跟你一样莫名其妙被牵扯进来的。”

白石还没来得及答话，就被对方用拳头捶了下肩。

“侑士我没法管，这涉及到我们家族几百年的追求。但是真田老师和你……”

谦也的口气前所未有的认真。

“用尽我能想到的手段，我会把你们排除出这场战争。”

白石从昨夜起就一直悬着的心终于放了下来。

“我知道了。谢谢你，谦也。”

这天中午，他又见到了忍足侑士。

准确来讲，是忍足侑士毫无障碍地打开了被锁上的剑道部休息室大门。

“中午好，白石……这位想必就是Saber了？”他顺手关上门，看着白石身边陌生的栗发少年补了一句：“初次见面，我是忍足侑士。”

“有什么事吗，忍足君？”白石有些警惕地盯着他，“你的Servant不在？”

忍足耸耸肩：“我家那位……长得不太像学生。”

他说话间有意无意地瞟向Saber，正埋头于便当的后者闻言抬头，绽出一个灿烂无比的笑容。

“这么说来，现在对于我们来说似乎是个绝好的机会呐？”

“不好吧，两国交战尚且不斩来使，我就是跑个腿的。”忍足掏出一张纸条递过来，“期待与你们的对战。”

白石与Saber对视一眼，接了下来，忍足便起身告辞。

“不知道他的Servant是谁？”等到休息室的门再次紧闭，白石皱着眉头翻开纸条，只简单写着时间地点的战书数秒后就自燃成了一团灰烬。

“应该不是那天晚上碰到的那个，他怎么看也不像是会刚出场就想干掉御主的人。”Saber答道，“听起来有点像Berserker。”

白石怀疑：“Berserker会做出下战书这么正常的行为吗？”

Saber回他一眼：“在圣杯战争里正经下战书还不够疯吗？”

白石：“……”

————————————

当夜八点。

芝公园素来人少，如今天气渐凉，夜里又无灯光，四周张望一圈竟看不到一个人。

“在这儿打起来会不会有点太吵了……？”Saber不知是不是受到这寂静环境的影响，也压低了声音。

“人少，就算吵起来也没什么人会发现。”白石说，“但是忍足他们也不见身影……”

“哦对了。”Saber想起什么似的，“你打开魔术回路，试着调动一下魔力，慢慢聚集到眼部。”

白石试着做了。不过一分钟，他的视野扩展出了近一倍，原本模糊不清的夜景也逐渐清晰起来。

“这是所有魔术师都要学的最基本的强化魔术。不仅可以强化身体的某一部位，还可以强化与你身体接触的外物。”Saber给他讲解道，“可能会对被强化的部分稍微造成一定负担，所以只要不是紧急状况，就尽可能强化得慢一些。”

又是两分钟过去，白石突然开口：“找到了。”

他看到忍足侑士靠着一棵树站着，旁边的长椅上坐了个陌生的男性，一眼就看得出是Servant——哪有正常人会穿着那种如同中世纪的欧洲军服还披着垂到地上的长披风！

“在那边。”白石指了指，“我想……他们也发现我们了。”

视野内的忍足俯身在男人耳边说了什么，随后直起身子朝白石招了招手。

“那我们去吧。”

“本王等待许久了。”

翘着一条腿坐在长椅上的Servant冷淡地说。

此时他们刚刚穿过一片树林。忍足及其Servant等待的地点是一片较为开阔的野营地，周边被树木环绕，在夜空下一眼看过去竟有种斗技场的错觉。

“这里很大，约定时并没写清楚。”Saber答道。

“无妨。”男人大手一挥，“忍足要求战斗不伤及Master，你意下如何？”

“那是自然。”

忍足鞠了一躬，退到树木后遮掩住了自己的身影。白石见Saber已经恢复了那一身武士装扮，便也向后退去。

“——咯拉！”

不过一眨眼间，方才静静地分立场地两侧的人已然开战。对面的男人以如同从空气中拖拽的手势制造出透明如同冰块的棱锥形尖状物体，随意地向Saber扔去；而Saber敏捷地出刀劈开迎面而来的冰锥，向着对方不断逼近。

男人似乎并不想被近身，一边绕着场周行动试图重新拉开距离，一边手上加快了攻击速度。然而面对逐渐密集的冰柱，Saber并未放慢脚步，只是手里的刀也越挥越快，劈碎冰块的声音一时间充斥着整个场地。

“不错嘛！”男人喊道，此时他与Saber间的距离已不过几步，“这样你也能接下来吗！”

在话音落下的一瞬间，他的身后凭空出现了数不尽的冰棱，密密麻麻几乎组成了一片冰墙。随后他略一挥手，数以十计的冰棱同时向Saber袭去。

“Saber！”白石忍不住高喊出声。

他看得明白，无论是花时间将这些阻碍前进的冰柱一一击碎，还是改变路径，都会使得对方拉开距离的目的达成；然而一味向前冲的话，冰柱的落点又个个选在面部及关节部位，若是受伤必然对战斗力造成极大影响。果不其然，Saber的脚步硬生生被截住了一瞬。

然而也仅仅是那一瞬。

Saber脚步略顿了一顿，白石借着视力强化看见他似乎在刀背上拍了一下，随即便一个趔趄——这是他第一次切实感受到体内魔力的突然流失——赶快扶住身边的树干，稳定下心神再次看向场内，映入眼中的Saber正将手中的刀舞成模糊一团，刀刃上隐隐可见如剑气一般的魔力流动。那些向着他倾泻而下的冰棱纷纷在碰触到刀刃的一瞬间，甚至被魔力波及之处便化为粉末，愣是像一面盾牌般在Saber面前形成了一片几乎空白的安全区；虽有几个漏网，也是被Saber凭借略微扭转身体躲避或用对战斗并无太大妨碍的身体部位硬接了下来。

凭着这样的强行突破，几个来回过后，Saber终于冲到了对手面前。因着是近身范围，方才的冰块轰炸式攻击施展不开，他便毫无顾虑地举刀准备劈下去——

“铛”的一声短兵相接，男人手持一把冰形成的长剑，硬生生接住了这一劈。与此同时在Saber的正上方，一排排的冰棱再次形成。

眼见Saber退无可退，白石心急如焚却又无计可施，不料空地上突然响起一个响亮的声音：

“别动！”

白石一愣，还没来得及寻找声音来源，便见空中的冰棱开始向下方刺去；Saber不知是没反应过来还是听从那个声音，依然与对手僵持不动。

如雨一般从天而降的冰棱刚刚开始动作便被一道红光席卷，霎时间消失在空中；随即，一柄暗红色的长枪也直直刺向男人手里的冰剑。对方见状用力将冰剑向上挥，挑开Saber的同时作势捅向闯入者，在枪尖与剑尖相撞的一刻生生滑步退出去十数米。白石愣了一下，才明白他大概是一瞬间在脚底制造了冰才能如此迅速地重新拉开距离。

至于闯入者，虽然身形没怎么看清，但想也不用想就知道又是一名Servant。

战斗被生生截断，一时间场地内重归安静，却又弥漫着剑拔弩张的气氛。

“今晚先撤退吧。”忍足突然开口。

“本王以一敌二也不会落下风。”

“其他对手形势不明，无谓在这里暴露战力。”

蓝灰色头发的男人哼了一声，倒也没有再坚持便直接灵体化了。与此同时忍足捏碎了手里的什么东西，场内众人只觉一股如同爆炸般的冲击气流袭来，待得稳住身形再看过去时已不见了忍足身影。

白石想到面前又出现了一位Servant只觉得头大，然而目光移过去——

“虎次郎！”

Saber全身的战意已经消失殆尽，脸上是说不尽的惊喜之色。

白石这才仔细打量这位不速之客——那是一位有着英俊面容的年轻男性，身着一整套古式铠甲，此时持枪的左手也已经自然垂了下去，只探出右手满面笑容地揉了揉Saber的头发：

“你怎么以这个样子被召唤了啊！”

白石头更大了。不过见到对方没有敌意，他便谨慎地从树丛中走出。Saber余光瞥见他的身形，转过脸来笑道：“我来介绍一下，这是——”

“Lancer。”

另一边的树木阴影中传出的呼唤打断了Saber的话。白石迅速使用魔力强化了一下视力，朝着声音的来源看过去，很快锁定了一个长发的人影。

魔力聚集，逐渐清晰的人影看上去似乎有点眼熟……发型不一样，但这两年他也没再见过——。

“回去了。”

Lancer耸耸肩，挥手向Saber告别：“回头见啦！”

“——木更津君？”

刚迈出两步的Lancer有点惊讶地回头看向白石，暗处的人也停下了脚步。半晌沉默过后，他终于再次开口：

“您认识的大概是舍弟，淳。”

随后他似不欲多言般，领着Lancer疾步走出了白石的视线。

——————TBC——————


	5. Chapter 5

“今夜为何阻止本王。”

男人紧皱着眉倚在沙发上，手里摇着一个瓷质的小酒壶。

“对方——大概是Lancer——明显对Saber一方没有敌意，否则不会在那个时候搅局。”忍足回答，“如今Rider、Caster、Berserker三位Servant还没出现，Assassin活动于暗处难以搜寻踪迹，以三骑士之二为对手造成的消耗太大，容易在后期落入下风。”

男人哼了一声，给自己添了一杯：“其他Master的情报有了吗？”

“真田老师的Servant情况不明，本人似乎也是同白石一样的非魔术师家庭出身，不知道怎样的因缘巧合下才被圣杯选中；越前家的Master应该是他们的少主，其Servant情况不明；木更津家素来是双子继承人，其中哪一位是Master暂时无法判断。”

忍足翻了翻手里的纸张。

“剩下两名Master，其中一位身份暂时不明，另一位是来自时钟塔天体科的祭位——千石清纯。”

“弦一郎的学生里，参与到这里面的人还不少嘛。”

“Caster……”

真田弦一郎有点头疼地揉着太阳穴，眼睛依然紧紧盯着电视——他刚刚从那里看完了白石和忍足的Servant们战斗的全过程，现在昏暗的画面中只剩下低声交谈着的白石和Saber。

坐在他对面的人则毫不在意地往嘴里丢了一瓣橘子。那人有着一副惊为天人的精致面容，蓝紫色的中长发略微卷曲，柔顺地垂在脸庞两侧，表情中含着一丝若有若无的笑意，显得温和中不失刚毅。

“木更津……这个也是弦一郎的学生吗？”Caster问。

真田摇头：“镇上确实有一户姓木更津的人家，但那家的孩子身体不好，中学毕业后就没再念书。至于他还有个哥哥这件事……我从没听说过。”

听到门打开的声音，正缩在沙发里打瞌睡的少年立刻惊醒，赶忙起身迎上去：

“欢迎回来，兄长。”

“我回来了，淳。”

面对面的两个少年相貌完全一致，除开一长一短的发型之外，活脱脱便是镜子内外的同一个人。

“今晚怎么样？”刚从沙发里起身的短发少年问。

“见到了忍足家的少主，他的Servant似乎很强。”长发的那一个回答，“另外还见到了Saber组主从……Saber似乎和Lancer认识，那个Master好像也认识你。”

木更津淳仔细听哥哥描述了一遍，不禁露出诧异的神色：“听上去像是白石君……但他家跟魔术完全不沾边啊？”

“确定吗？”

淳闭上眼想了想，肯定地说：“三代以内没有人展现出过魔术天赋。”

“那他大概是个初代魔术师……”木更津哥哥沉吟了一下，拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“你先去睡吧，我跟Lancer讨论一下。放心，一切交给我。”

————————————

“你刚刚受的伤没事吗？”

沉默地目送Lancer主从离开，白石赶快转向Saber问。

“没事。”Saber挽起衣袖给他看方才被冰棱划伤的左臂，伤口不仅不再流血了，甚至已经愈合了许多，“只要灵核不破坏，保持魔力供给就可以快速恢复。”

白石松了口气：“那就好……那个Lancer，你认识？”

Saber点头：“嗯，不过回家再说吧……可能有人在偷听。”

他意有所指地朝一只正扑棱着翅膀落在树枝上的鸟儿飞了一眼。

“我们刚才闹出那么大的动静，普通的鸟儿多半是不会在那里停留了，刚才那只有很大可能性是什么人的使魔。”回家的路上，Saber解释道。

“那么那个是其他Master派来的？”

“很有可能，不过其他魔术师也未必不会做这种事，甚至那个神父也是很有动机来监视圣杯战争里的每一场战斗的。”

白石苦着脸长叹了一声：“没有什么办法吗，这种感觉真糟……”

“所以魔术师会在自家和工坊周围布置结界啊。”Saber口气中透出一点若有所思，“你们这片土地灵脉也是难得一见的等级了，就算没有圣杯战争，会吸引魔术师聚集也是当然的。”

“你是说，除了忍足家和木更津家之外可能还有别的魔术师家族？”白石突发奇想，“这里不会有你家的后代吧？”

Saber：“……”

“你有没有讲足利幕府历史的书？特别详细的那种。”

“没有，怎么了？”白石一边锁门一边答道。自从那晚差点被友香里撞破，他就新养成了锁门的习惯。

“那就算了。”Saber坐回床上。

“Lancer，佐伯虎次郎。我们是从小一起长大的，少年的时候一起学过剑术。佐伯家是武家，虎次郎也练过弓箭和长枪。”

“他看上去比你大不少？”白石疑惑。

“圣杯召唤的时候一般会选择英灵适应该职介的巅峰时期的样子，虎次郎那个样子是他身为武者的最佳状态。”Saber解释道，“我比较特殊，现在这个样子就是适应Saber职介的巅峰时期了……在这之后不久，我就转行了。”

白石福至心灵：“你开始修习魔术了？”

“因为家传的原因，我从小就在学习，不过那之后才……总之，在那之后我是以阴阳师的身份度过一生的。”

Saber拿过一张白纸，飞快地折了只纸鹤。

“虽然整个人生的记忆都还在，但我的这个形态并没有经历过后来的事情，作为阴阳师的时间对我来说就像是看了一部以自己为主视角的书，就像这样——”

他把纸鹤托在左手心，右手伸过去点了一下它的头，纸鹤纹丝不动；直到第三次重复这个动作，纸鹤才飘了起来，展开翅膀绕着两人头顶飞来飞去。

“——我有着大量魔术的知识，但现在的我并不能很好地施展，做个式神都这么费劲。”

白石向空中伸出手，纸鹤缓缓落在他的掌心。

“虽然你说得好像很简单，但我甚至还不会做式神呢。”

“嘛，在圣杯战争期间帮你开蒙还是问题不大的。”Saber露出了笑容，“言归正传，虎次郎那边……一起练剑的时候我的胜率略高些，不过这个样子的虎次郎我就没有交过手了。”

“总之先把已知情报记下来，之后我再去图书馆查查。”白石掏出一个小本子开始写划，“忍足的Servant大概是Caster？看上去像个欧洲的领主……Assassin只看得出像忍者，范围太大了些……”

Saber想了想：“那个人确实很像Caster，但也有可能是Archer。”

“Archer？”白石的笔顿了一下，“但是我好像并没有看到他用弓箭……？”

“Archer用什么武器的都有，不要太抠细节。”Saber摇头，“Rider也是这样，不过今晚那人看上去跟骑乘技能没什么相关。”

白石无语了一下，把本子上“忍足-Caster”划掉，改成了“忍足-？”。

——————TBC——————


	6. Chapter 6

然而学校的藏书到底不够丰富。别说真名未知的忍足Servant和疑似忍者的Assassin，就连佐伯虎次郎也只找到了一句“目厉如鹰，骁勇善战”的评价。

至于Saber本人的资料，白石完全没有找到。

“学校图书馆也就这样了。”他啪的一声合上了手头的书，随后因厚重的大部头发出的响亮声音而迅速压低了声音，“放学后我去市立图书馆看看。”

“也是意料之中。”Saber说着也把手里的书插回书架上，“有些故事不是靠文字记录流传到现在的，就算被后人整合成书，也多是在比较狭窄的领域内才有详细叙述。”

“比如说你？”

Saber大方地认了下来：“比如说我。普通人提到阴阳师时，不过能说出晴明大人和道满大人等名字；我们这些比较平常的阴阳师是不会在常见的书籍中留名的。”

白石开始思考从哪儿能借到书来读一下Saber的故事。按照刚才的说法，历史悠久的魔术师家族或许有相关的记录，然而他知道的魔术师都与圣杯战争相关，实在无法开口。

————————————

去往市立图书馆的路上碰到了不速之客。

“白——石——！”

太过有特色的嗓门一听就知道是谁。白石回过头去，果然看见一头红发如狮子鬃毛般炸开的男孩子正使劲朝自己挥手，另一手还紧紧拽着一个墨绿色头发身材相仿的男生。

“小金，你又拉着越前君胡闹了。”

白石口气里倒是没有多少责备，更多的是见怪不怪。这个叫远山金太郎的孩子是他中学社团的后辈，如今也已经读三年级了，性格却还是如同刚入学时一样天真无邪，素日喜欢做的除了练剑就是拉着同级的越前龙马——墨绿色头发的男孩子——到处乱窜。

“才没有呢，我们只是去商业街吃新开的章鱼烧！”远山说着还向旁边的人征求同意，“对吧超前？”

自从认识起，越前就没被这家伙叫对过名字，此时早已放弃抵抗，只略点头并简单向白石问了声好。

白石决定收回刚才的话——当年那个纯真的孩子现在也懂得利用别人吃货的弱点了，他不由得感到了欣慰（？）

去市立图书馆正巧要穿过商业街，三人索性同行。白石看着远山拉着越前从英文课太难（“你还差太远了”）说到下周的学校马拉松比赛（“这次你不会又要迷路吧”），突然听到耳边Saber悄声问：

“那个孩子姓越前？”

白石不动声色地放慢步伐，退到两个孩子后面几步：“是，他叫越前龙马。怎么了？”

Saber沉默了一会儿，才说：“没什么……我知道的人里也有这个姓的，而已。”

商业区附近行人拥挤。远山行动灵活，拽着越前在人群中挤来挤去，就差没借着路边的灯箱广告牌上蹿下跳——他也不是没干过。被甩开一大截的白石只能把两个学弟保持在视野内，一边追一边幻想着能像Servant一样灵体化。

越前到底是被拉着跑的一方，路上也磕磕绊绊地或蹭或挤到了其他人，因此在迎面撞上一个人的时候，他下意识地说了句“抱歉”就想闪身让过去。

然而对面那人二话不说，横跨了一步将越前的路堵得严严实实。

越前这才略微抬头。站在他面前的是一个身材高大健硕的男子，灰色的短发冲天竖着，苍白的面容上表情凶狠，一双三白眼死死瞪着他。

“你就是越后家的人？”男子哑着嗓子问。

“……越前。”放弃治疗远山不代表他能忍受其他人喊错他的名字。

“这位大哥，你干嘛挡着我们的路啊？”远山也意识到不对，插嘴道。

“哼。”

男子嘴角扯出一个笑容，然而瞪视威力丝毫没有放松，使得他的样子看上去更加骇人。越前使劲捏了一下远山的手又松开，示意他快跑，然而男子的动作比他们都快——

他只狠狠地跺了一脚，步行道上瞬间出现了一个以他为中心半径约两米的浅坑，活像刚刚那一脚踩爆了一颗炸弹。到底两个孩子身体灵巧再加上有了点心理准备，趔趄了一下便迅速稳住身形往后逃，然而拥挤的人行道上突发此变故，行人惊慌失措下无秩序地四散奔逃，一时间周围堵成了一圈铁墙，怎么也挤不出去。

“分开跑，你走上面。”越前的声音差点淹没在周围的尖叫声中，“什么都不要管，直接跑回家。”

远山点点头，迅速攀上头顶的广告牌。越前再回头看去，依然冷笑着的男子不知何时已经换了一副打扮：粗犷的毛皮制短上衣，裤腿束进长靴里，手上撑着一根狼牙棒。两人目光相撞，男子便好整以暇地朝越前走过来，你推我搡的人群见状连忙改变策略，纷纷绕着圈向男人背对的方向逃去。

随着身后人潮退去，越前也一步一步往后退，眼睛紧盯着男人的动作以预备下一轮攻击。不出所料，踱了几步后男人突然急冲上前，手里抡着狼牙棒朝着越前就是一个大力横扫，而越前敏捷地向右后方跳了两步，恰好跳出大棒扫过的范围。

此时身后有人拽了他一把。

“越前君！”

白石在后方目睹了一切。开始看上去那只是个惹是生非的混混，然而那非同一般的破坏力和突然改变的装束都明明白白地昭示了真相。

“是个Servant！”他的嗓子有点发干。

“我过去，把你的木刀扔给我。”Saber的声音在他耳边响起。

为避免太过惹眼，Saber是在人群中弯着身子显形的，而且还是那副学生打扮——白石这才明白，他要求用自己的木刀是不想直接以Servant形态在人群面前现身。此时越前背后的人逐渐分流奔逃，白石便逆着人流拼命向前挤去。

越前那一下后跳正好进入了他的手臂够得到的范围内，白石便迅速又将他往后拉了一把；与此同时Saber以木刀挡下了狼牙棒，直接震退了几步，那木刀也顿时断成两截。

“快跑，藏到人群里！”白石压低声音喝到。

“白石前辈？”越前愣了一下，眉头仿佛皱了皱，很快就恢复了正常，“你们也快点跑，不要跟我走同一条路。”

还没等白石做出任何反应，少年就开始了行动；但他并没有听从白石的建议，而是像远山一样跳上了旁边一家店的门头，身形格外显眼。凶恶的男人低声骂了一句，当Saber不存在一般将他撞到一边，追着越前的身影也跳到了半空。

“右前方是什么地方，人多吗？”Saber问。

从人群头顶离开的越前和陌生Servant跑得很快，幸亏Saber迅速放出了昨天制作的纸鹤式神，此时才能顺着它的气息追赶。

白石边跑边在心里大致算了一下距离和方位：“河滨公园，现在应该已经闭园了。”

“也就是说人会很少——找个没人的地方翻进去——那孩子，大概也是个魔术师。”

“跟你知道的那个人有关系吗？”

“我不能确定，那人不会魔术……走左边这条小路。”

越前在公园里借着地形左躲右闪。身后追杀他的男人虽然身材高大却意外地柔韧灵活，追在他后面一点也不放松，亏着他对这里更为熟悉才一点点拉开了距离。

但人类的体力总归是有限的，即使使用了魔术也不可能跟Servant相提并论，越前也没想着能就这么甩开。他需要的只是足够的距离。

“以令咒命令……马上到我身边来，Rider！”

连白石都感受到了这一瞬间的魔力爆发，在他身边Saber也立刻以原本的样子现形。不再需要式神指路了，他们准确地朝着那个方向冲了过去。

越前扶着膝盖大口喘着粗气。

对着他刺过来的狼牙棒被稳稳地接下并挡开，苍白的男人皱起了眉头瞪向立在越前身前的不速之客。谁都没有说话，这使得由远而近的脚步声变得十分明显。旋即，白石和Saber从横向穿入了几人的视野内。

“……嘁。”

似乎是认出这正是方才在商业街阻拦自己的人，追杀者啐了一口，灵巧地向后翻跳几下，便灵体化不见了。

然而沉默并没有被打破。

从方才看清双方僵持之势时，Saber就停下了脚步，瞪大了常年眯着的双眼发呆。白石见状便也停了下来，顺着Saber的视线方向看过去——

那大概是越前的Servant。

男人身着狩衣，左手持一把长弓，右手还握着出鞘的腰刀，容色严肃冷峻得让白石想起真田老师——不过平心而论，他觉得这人比真田老师要英俊不少，起码不是会让谦也觉得需要相亲找女朋友的程度。

而那清冷的水面也在看到白石和Saber时被吹起了一丝波纹。

越前见到他们的到来也颇为惊讶，但更多是被这瞬间改变的奇妙氛围所迷惑，一时也没作声，眨巴着一双大眼睛看看自家Servant，又看看Saber。

“手塚……这么叫你可以吗？”

Saber带着一丝迷惘和为难的声音打破了诡异的寂静，却丝毫没有改变弥漫的微妙气氛。被点名的男人长长地叹了口气，也终于开口：

“……不二……”

——————TBC——————


	7. Chapter 7

白石想都没想就往前踏了一步，伸手把Saber拦到了后面。

身后传来Saber有点惊讶的声音：“白石？”

白石没有回头，只是瞪向对面。被称作手塚的男人略微皱了皱眉，站在他身后的越前龙马则是一脸被雷劈了般的表情，此时还没缓过神来。

又是一阵僵持，终于还是被Saber开口打破了：

“越前君似乎受了惊吓……我建议今天就各自回去休整，其他事情来日再议。”他按下白石依然横在眼前的手臂：“我们回去吧。”

一路无言一直走到家门口，白石才想起来什么。

“啊，忘记去图书馆了……”

“算了吧，就你现在这副样子，去了怕不是要把书撕了。”Saber调侃他。

“……我看上去有那么恍惚吗。”

“倒没有多恍惚，就是挺吓人的。”Saber口气听上去很认真，“建议你进门前先整理一下，不然可能会吓到你妹妹。”

“不可能的，她吓我还差不多……”

简单找了个理由回答友香里对于自己早归的疑问。白石躲回自己房间时，Saber已经在翻书柜里的书了。

“就算虎次郎没有……找到了。”他指了一页给白石看，“手塚国光，我后来的主公。”

书里也只是一笔带过，而白石现在的心思完全没放在这上面。

“后来的？”

“我成为阴阳师之后。”Saber说，“大概两年后吧……所以你不用担心，我不会叛变或怎么样。虽然知道之后……但这个状态的我确实是还没有认识他的。”

“不，我没……”

白石话说到一半又咽了回去。他没想过Saber会叛变，但他也确实没法解释自己的行为是怎么回事。

还有自己心中这莫名其妙的阴暗感又是怎么回事。

————————————

坐在廊下的长发女子看到越前开门，赶忙向他走来。

“欢迎回来，龙马君。突然把Rider大人叫走是出了什么事吗？”

“没什么。”越前咕哝道，“被袭击了——大概是Berserker。”

“诶？！”女子吃了一惊，“幸好没事……以后还是让Rider大人一直陪在身边吧？”

两人边说边走到一个房间前，打开门时Rider在旁边现形：“失礼了，我想去单独休整一下。”

越前点头：“辛苦了，请便。”

“……Rider大人看上去有点不对劲。”Rider离开后，一直跟在越前身边的女子悄声说。

“碰到了另一个Servant，可能是不二周助。”

“不二大人？难道这次的Caster……”

“不是Caster。”

这个房间似乎是书库，成排放置的书架几乎顶到天花板。越前轻车熟路地走到一个书架前，抽出一本已经发黄得厉害的线装书。

“不是这个样子……”少年喃喃道。

他自己也不明白“不是这个样子”指的是容貌还是别的什么，只是不断想起Rider那看似简单的唤声，里面蕴含了太多听不懂的情绪，听得人莫名地五味杂陈。

他和表姐都没法把那个名字念出那股味道。

“我一开始也没认出来，比画上年轻太多了。”

越前像是解释给自己听一般补了一句，把书放回原位，随即抽了抽鼻子：“菜菜子姐，是不是该晒书了？好像有点霉味。”

菜菜子点头：“确实呢，前些日子比往年潮湿，晒书的日子也该提前一点。”

“把那家伙的也一起晒了，别留下虫子来咬我的书。”

女子了然地笑了。

————————————

“喂你好……白石？”

忍足谦也扔下手里的水晶，走到明亮的大厅里。

“什么事，约战的话侑士出门了——诶，魔术家族？你问这个干啥？”

电话对面说了些什么。

“哦，你碰上越前家那孩子了——小金也是真会挑人——没错，那是这里三个魔术家族之一，还有忍足家和木更津家。你记得中学的时候那个叫木更津淳的吗？”

他一屁股陷进柔软的沙发里。

“这个倒没什么可瞒你的，这片土地上的圣杯战争本来就是这三家联合创建，所以每一届圣杯战争都一定会参加。”

“除了我们之外的魔术师或许有那么几个吧，你看你不也是……不过因为占不到灵脉，很少有外来的再在这里扎根，本地的新生魔术师几代后也要么消亡要么去外地了。你要是对魔术有兴趣的话等这事儿完了我可以带你去欧洲看看，反正等毕业了我和侑士也要去时钟塔。”

“你见过木更津家的哥哥了？我都还没，只听说他们家两个继承人有一个养在国外……啊，侑士回来了。行，没啥急事儿的话明天学校说。”

“Archer，你先去休息吧。”

男人不耐烦地挥了挥手，便直接朝浴室走去，忍足这才转向正窝在沙发里的堂弟。

“怎么样，有收获吗？”

忍足叹了口气：“被溜掉了。Assassin气息遮断名不虚传。”

“Master也没见到踪影？”谦也也有点失望。

“刚发现踪迹的时候远远瞥到一眼，仿佛是个红棕色头发深色皮肤的家伙。”

谦也松了口气：“那还好，深色皮肤在咱们这儿不多见，放几个使魔……”

“等等，有客人。”

忍足面色严肃了一秒又放松下来，打开了最近的窗户，不一会儿就见一架纸飞机滑进屋内，稳稳地落在茶几上。

“是教会来的联络……出什么事儿了？”忍足拆开匆匆扫了一眼，随手丢进了壁炉。

“啊！”谦也突然叫了一声，“我忘记告诉白石教会的人也是魔术师了！”

“……你告诉他这个干啥。”

————————————

“醒醒，白石，醒醒。”

白石半夜迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是紧握着刀的战斗装束的Saber，不由得一个激灵立马清醒过来。

“怎么回事？”他声音嘶哑地问。

“有人闯入了结界。”

——————TBC——————


	8. Chapter 8

白石匆忙披了件外套就跟在Saber身后往外冲。

“敌人？”

“大概是，这个时间点闯进来总归不怀好意。”

白石想到还睡在楼上的友香里，不禁咬紧了牙。如果把她也卷进来的话……

幸好对手只突破了结界便没了下一步动作。Saber推开前门，笼罩在雾中的夜色一片朦胧黯淡；奇妙的是，这雾隐隐泛着紫蓝色。

“有点像RPG游戏里的毒雾。”白石小声嘟囔了一句。

“这不是雾，似乎也没有毒，只是魔力的具现化。”Saber转身用手指在他胸前画了几笔：“以防万一……虽然不一定有用，总比没有好。”

“这么大规模的魔力，是Master还是……？”

“很大可能性是Caster，而且很强。”

说话间他们已经走到院内空地上。虽然周围环绕着大面积的雾状魔力，但能见度并不差；只是四下看去都没有入侵者的影子，回首也看不到他们刚刚出来的屋门。

Saber皱眉，突然提高声音：“尊驾既然已经准备好了场地，何不现身一叙？”

话音刚落，在他们的正对面，原本空无一人的地方，突然现出了一个暗色的身影。那人身材高挑，全身被一件钴蓝色的斗篷裹得严严实实，面容也被兜帽遮住了一半，只看得到下半张脸。

下一秒钟那人便放下了兜帽，白石下意识地屛住了呼吸。

兜帽下是一张无比精致的脸孔，那双紫色的瞳子被魔雾映得深沉如天穹，唇角也带着淡淡的笑意。然而这样毫无瑕疵的面容，不知为何产生出了惊人的压迫感。

“初次见面。”来人开口，嗓音柔和随意，仿佛只是来邻居家串门，“在下Caster，幸村精市。”

气氛变得愈加紧张。

哪怕是没有注意到Saber突然绷紧的下颌线条和肃杀的表情，仅从对方从容报上真名的行为，白石也认识到：此人要么是个菜鸟，要么就是因实力太过强大而有恃无恐。

参照Saber的反应，前者的可能性基本可以忽略了。

“没想到你竟然会被召唤出来，这不算犯规吗？”

比起素日的温和，此时少年的声音中似乎多了一股清冷的暗流。

“既然圣堂教会还没有打上门来，应该没有违规吧。”Caster的语调依然平静。

“你的Master呢？”

“在结界外。”

“这里的结界，还是——你的结界？”

“当然是你的。”Caster脸上的笑容扩大了一些，“对Master来讲，我的结界等同于不存在。”

Saber的手把白石的胳膊抓得更用力了。

“你往后退，不要离我太远。”他几乎不动嘴唇地对白石说着，塞过去了一张纸，“这个你试试，能不能用出来。”

方才还不阻碍视线的魔雾似乎在逐渐不透明化，只是稍微退出去十几步，视线中的Saber就只剩下了一个影影绰绰的身形。

白石又往前挪了几步，停在了一个能看清Caster的位置上，把手里的纸片展开凑到眼前，只见上面画着一个极度复杂的咒文。

“……”

Saber一开始就同他讲过，咒术是排列自身肉体的术式，因此在咏唱时必须按照咒文的正确书写顺序，将肉体模拟为魔术程式才能成功施放。

而被塞过来的咒文，别说看不出书写的正确顺序了，连一共有几笔都难以辨认，他想用排列法一个个尝试也试不出来。

确认白石退到了视线内相对安全的位置，Saber将手中的刀朝天高高举起，随后向前慢慢划下一段九十度的弧线，刀尖平稳地指着Caster。

没有必要再进行交流，他用力挥出一道裹挟着魔力的剑气，脚下如风般迅捷地冲了上去。

Caster左手一挥打散了那股尖锐的魔力，右手在身前飞快比划了几下，随后他的身影便如同隔了一层玻璃般略微有些扭曲。

“哗啦”

Saber的刀砍在了这层无形的屏障上，屏障也发出了如玻璃般碎裂的声音——然而Caster的样貌只清晰了一瞬间，很快就又变得扭曲。

Saber似乎早料到这种情况，反手又是一刀从下向上斜劈，屏障也重复着碎裂和重组。对面的Caster只是笑吟吟地看着这似乎在做无用功的场面，却在四五刀后眼睛一亮。

“原来你……”

尽管视线越发模糊，刀身上附着的发亮的魔力依然让白石认出那些轨迹形成的图案：Saber并不是单纯地在破坏Caster的屏障，而是在屏障上刻画咒文。

“咒相·密天！”

破碎的魔力如霰弹般击向那道无尽再生的无形墙壁。终于，在打头的几粒将护墙击碎后，新生成的护墙没来得及挡住随后的魔力弹。流星般的光芒中白石隐约看到Caster向后退了两步，而Saber也紧咬不放地向前冲——在那个距离外，他已经完全分辨不出哪个身影是谁，只能隐隐约约看到两团真人大小的黑雾。

白石深吸了口气，再次把咒文举到眼前。

远处传来的声音依然清晰，听上去Saber并没有太落下风；然而这段时间大幅度的视力下降让他越发认清对手不是善茬，未必能简单地将其击退。

白石没心思去想会不会被邻居举报扰民。他此刻能做的，也只有Saber交代的事情了。

从刚才的情况看来，Saber并非无法在战斗中施放咒术，那么比较大的可能就是吟诵时间过长，会被打断——也就是说，咒文的复杂度太高。

白石在脑内把所有分不清是连笔还是断笔的地方全部划分进了断笔。

至于笔顺，虽然不能完全分清，但至少可以顺着魔力流分出相交的两笔的先后顺序——书写咒文时必须注入魔力，先写下的一笔的魔力便会在交叉处被后写下的一笔隔断成两节。

归纳过后，剩下的可能性还有八种，穷举已经是可能的了。剩下的问题就是错误的咏唱会不会造成其他危害，但已经顾不上这么多了。

白石蹲下身去，随手捡了块石头开始在地面上写划。

第一种……不对。

第二种……不对。

画到第三种的时候，近如地面也开始变得模糊；第四种的时候，远处战斗的声音降低了一些。所幸前面的错误咏唱似乎并没有产生什么影响。

白石开始尝试第五种。

这次的拟似程式变换进行得极为缓慢，但并没有像之前几次一样中途出现必须强行打通的魔力阻塞；相反，正是由于全身上下的魔力都在流动，咒术的咏唱才格外漫长。

如果这就是正确的咒法的话，确实不是能在紧张的战斗中找到时机施放的。

然而大约是身体忍受魔雾的侵蚀终于到了一个极限，在还差两笔的时候，他的眼前终于只剩下一片漆黑。

“——燕返！”

Saber的声音依稀传入耳中，证明听觉还没被彻底堵塞。白石扔下石头，凭着记忆摸到地上的刻痕，又划下一笔。

突然，像是置身于安装了环绕立体声的封闭房间里一般，从四面八方传来了Caster的声音，喑哑含混而又语速极快，让人听不清在说些什么，却在稍微动作后就能清楚地意识到，自己的行动被大幅度拖慢了。

如果Saber也受到了同样的影响的话，那他的处境远比自己现在更危险。

白石竭尽全力，以最快速度划下了最后一笔。

顷刻间，大量的魔力从他体内流失，随后又是更大量的魔力涌入，使得他产生了短暂的呕吐感。白石大口喘着气跪在地面上，双手死死撑住坚实的地面，以至于几秒种后他才意识到——

Caster不见了，魔雾消失了，一度失去的视觉和弱化的听觉也恢复了。

周围一片沉寂，白石清楚地听到前方一段距离的地方传来一声刀尖插入土地的钝响，抬头看去，Saber正摇摇欲坠，勉强用刀支撑住才没有倒下。

顾不上身后家中似乎有什么动静，白石赶忙冲过去扶住了他。Saber嘴唇颤抖地似乎想说些什么，却发不出一点声音。

房门被用力推开，屋内透出的灯光照亮了院子，也映出长长的少女的影子。

“小蔵！出什么事了我刚才都打不开门……”

而白石借着灯光读懂了Saber想表达的意思。

“友香里，拿绷带来。”

似乎是看出哥哥的表情跟平时不同，少女并未多问就转头冲回了屋内。

白石用力扯开左臂上的绷带，把Saber的头揽到自己的左臂弯中，右手拔出插在地里的刀，毫不犹豫地在上臂原本完好的地方割出一道相当深的伤口。曲起的胳臂使得血汩汩涌出，流到Saber嘴角边便被吮得一干二净。

友香里抱着急救箱又冲出来时被这幅景象吓了一跳，却并没有说什么，只是一直等到那个她不认识的面目清秀的少年不再吸吮流下的血时，才扯了绷带帮哥哥包扎。

见到Saber身体的颤栗停止、仿佛安静地睡着了，白石方才安心。等友香里替他处理完伤口，劫后余生的松懈感和失血的轻微晕眩终于一齐涌上来。他背起沉睡的Saber，大大打了个哈欠，只想赶快回房间睡觉。

而他亲爱的妹妹似乎也终于抓住了说话的时机：

“小蔵，你捡了个吸血鬼回来？”

“……”

——————TBC——————


	9. Chapter 9

经历了半夜那一阵折腾，被生物钟唤醒的白石多少有些头痛。他揉着太阳穴一打开餐厅的门，就看到自家妹妹正一边端着汤碗一边聚精会神地听Saber说话，完全没有喝汤的意思。

“早上好，白石。”Saber转过脸来笑了笑。

而他的亲妹妹只简单招呼了一声就继续催促坐在餐桌对面的少年：“早——那Saber，之后呢？越前君脱险了吗？”

白石：“……你今天不用晨训了？”

友香里瞥了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，抄起汤碗三口并作两口喝了个干净，一手拎起球包一手抽了张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴就往外跑，出门前还不忘回过头来喊了一声：

“我出门了！下午回来再听！”

Saber看着一脸黑线的白石终于忍不住笑出声来。

“魔力供应还缺乏吗？”

“已经没事了。”Saber回答，“供给回路基本恢复畅通了。”

白石点点头，拉开椅子坐下开始吃早餐：“那个咒文……究竟是怎么回事？”

“是我的疏漏，我没想到幸村精市是稀有的魔术属性。”

Saber叹了口气，开始从头讲解。

“在传说中，那个Caster的一大能力就是利用自身向外界散发的魔力制造‘圣域’作为自己的阵地，未经许可的人无法自由出入‘圣域’——也就是说，是固有结界。

“我给你的是黑天洞的咒文，发动后一段时间内会将对手使用的魔力吸入自己体内，从而大幅度削弱对手的攻击力，由魔力构成的结界也就破了。只是被吸收的魔力量太大，堆积在你体内既没法被迅速转化成你自己的魔力，又因为你和Caster魔术属性不同不能直接利用，才影响到了契约的供魔回路。”

“……虽然不明白魔术属性是什么，总之就像油堵住了水管那样？”

Saber想了想：“差不多吧，不过这个油是可以被转化成水的，只是你魔力回路不够所以效率太低。”

“听上去更像被冗余数据占用了所有内存的程序……”

————————————

哪怕天塌下来，剑道部周六上午的社团活动也不能无视，尤其当指导老师有着超乎常人的震慑力时。

白石今天有些不对劲，训练时一反常态地打了好几个哈欠，引得不少部员投来惊讶的目光，到最后连财前都忍不住来问他是不是昨晚出了什么事没休息好；反而真田老师没多过问，只盯了这边一眼就走开了。

忍足谦也转了转眼珠子，在训练结束后一把拽住了自己同桌。

“下午来我家玩？”

财前光闻言皱眉：“谦也前辈，部长应该早点回去休息……”

被拽的人也白了他一眼，眼神里明明白白地写着“你打啥鬼主意呢？”

“万一睡过头了那不是要影响生物钟，不如提提神把这段时间熬——”

谦也辩解到一半就被敲门声打断了，三人一同偏头看向门口。

一个他们都很熟悉的少年眨了两下眼睛。

“抱歉，我想找一下白石前辈。”

财前似乎认为越前是为了远山的事儿来找人的，终于没再说什么。

“你们弓道部周六不是下午活动？”

谦也想起自己中学时代，远山金太郎次次周六都是上午结束了剑道部的部活，下午就去弓道部蹭场子。

“原本是，不过现在我是部长。”越前理直气壮地回答，“河村家？”

“就去那儿吧，方便说话。”谦也说。

白石一脸迷茫地被这两个人带去了一家寿司店。店面不大，人也不算多，老板一脸朴实和气，问都没问就把他们请进了里间。

“这里跟埋葬机关有些联系，说话不用担心暴露。”谦也解释道。

白石看上去更迷茫了。

谦也默默地在心里骂了自己一声白痴，换了个说法：“反正你知道这家跟魔术世界有关系就行了，虽然他们自己不是魔术师。”

“那怎么会……？”

“据说有位姐姐很喜欢吃这儿的咖喱寿司。”越前说。

白石：“……”

谦也摆摆手：“没这么简单，后续还有些故事。不过这不是重点——越前你有什么事？”

坐在桌子对面的少年眨眨眼，脸转向白石那边，又眨眨眼。

“也没什么大事……白石前辈的Servant在吗？”他含糊地问。

“Saber？”白石表情有些惊讶，“今天没和我一起……”

越前看上去有些狐疑：“可是这样的话不会很危险吗？万一被Berserker报复——”

话音未落，谦也总算找到机会插嘴：“昨天是你们跟Berserker起了冲突吗？侑士收到了教会联络……”

原本紧紧盯着白石的小后辈闻言猛地转头：“忍足家这次参战的不是谦也前辈？”

忍足谦也：“……”

他真该改改自己这嘴动得比脑子快的毛病了。

然而说出的话不能收回，他本也为这事憋了一肚子气没地方出，索性抱怨着承认：

“本来应该是我，侑士那家伙不知道发什么疯，非要揽到自己身上。”

白石似乎想起什么：“说起昨天的事，小金也在场，得想个说法在他面前糊弄过去……”

“呃咳！”

越前顿时呛住，狠狠咳了一顿才缓过劲来。

忍足谦也和白石蔵之介对视一下，眼神中透出一模一样的怀疑。这也难怪，毕竟坐在桌子对面的小家伙就差没在脸上写上“心虚”两个大字了。

白石声音严肃了一些：“越前君，你……已经告诉小金了？”

越前龙马沉默许久，看上去经历了一番激烈的思想斗争。直到店主给他们上齐了点单退出去，才终于叹了口气。

“前辈们应该不会害金太郎，所以我只在这里告诉你们，千万不能说出去。”

见他这么郑重其事，桌边的另外两人神色更加紧张。

“金太郎是个天赋很高的魔术师。”

房间里一时沉寂。

首先开口的是白石：“那，小金也是圣杯战争的……？”

越前否认：“不是，他跟圣杯战争没关系。”

白石大大松了口气。

然而忍足谦也脸色依然阴郁。为了平静自己过度震惊的心情，他伸筷夹了一贯寿司，这才用有些发哑的声音问：“小金的天赋……有多高？”

越前没出声，只用手指在桌子上划了一个“95”的字样。

谦也手上下意识地一用力，寿司顿时拦腰断成两半落在桌子上，只留下一片鲷鱼挂在筷尖。他顾不上收回筷子，压低了声音几乎是吼出来：

“不可能！小金家不是魔术家族，他哪来这么多回路！”

“所以千万不能让人知道。”越前赶快比了个噤声的手势，声音里带了一丝咬牙切齿：“如果魔术协会……他也会被封印指定的。”

谦也看了他一眼，抢在一边明显没听懂的白石发问前解释：“简单点说，就是会死。”

白石僵着脸拼命点头。

——————TBC——————


	10. Chapter 10

“你接下来要回家吗？”谦也问。

白石摇头：“我要去一趟教会，有点事情想问问斋藤神父。”

谦也上下打量了他几眼，耸耸肩：“虽然你看上去不像是想通了……哦对，教会的人也是魔术师，昨晚忘记告诉你了。越前呢？”

“我也有事要去教会。”小学弟立马表态。

谦也：“……”

明明这两个人现在也算是对手，他却没感觉到任何剑拔弩张的气氛，反而总觉得自己可能错过了什么惊天大八卦。

然而他又不是参战者，在这儿咸吃萝卜淡操个什么心呢。

“算了，我走了，你们俩多为小金想想。”

白石和越前一同：“…………”

这话明明没什么问题，怎么口气听上去那么不对劲呢。

白石突然很想滥用一下身为社团部长的职权，给自己的好友加点锻炼量，省得他整天胡思乱想。

“前辈，我们要不要结盟？”走在路上，越前突然问。

“……呃？”

白石眨眨眼，以为自己听错。

“我们结盟，一同对抗其他组合的Master和Servant。”越前解释道，“或许是我的错觉，这次的圣杯战争似乎有些异常……与记录中的前几次相比，显得有些太过平和了。”

“平和不好吗？”

越前摇头：“这是六十年一次争夺所谓的万能许愿机的机会，是七方的大乱斗，所有人都温和有礼的可能性无限趋紧于零。现在这种程度的平和，多半是有什么人在背后阻挠。”

白石倒是一点都没觉得平和。

不过从越前的表现来看，他似乎并不知道昨晚Caster的袭击，Saber和Archer那次被Lancer打断的战斗中放出使魔监视的也没有他的份，白石也就没想着去反驳他。

“如果要结盟的话，为什么要找上我？”他换了个问题，“和更强大的魔术师结盟的话，对抗其余人会更轻松吧。比如忍足家或木更津家，你们不是协作举办圣杯战争吗？”

“正因为是协作举办，目的一致，却无法平分胜利的果实，这三家才绝不可能达成联盟。”越前摇摇头，“而且谦也前辈说的有一点是对的：哪怕为了金太郎，至少在Master层面上我们也不能互相厮杀。”

“……谦也说，参加圣杯战争是件很危险的事儿。”白石想了想，又问，“之前的圣杯战争有很多人伤亡吗？”

“受伤比较家常便饭，死亡的大多是外来的参赛者或对于魔术比较外行的人。”越前回忆了一下，“也难怪谦也前辈会这么说。一百二十年前的那次圣杯战争中忍足家的家主战死了，当时的少主年龄太小，分家纷纷试图夺权，结果哄乱了几十年。据说忍足家在那之后立了一条规矩，当代家主不得参加圣杯战争，必须由少主或前代家主代替。”

“那，越前你难道也是……”

“……不是，我参加是因为我就是家主。”越前的表情蒙上了一层阴霾，“三年前，我家老头子扔下家族环游世界去了。”

白石很小心地闭上了嘴。

一阵沉默过后，越前又问：“结盟的事，前辈觉得怎么样？”

白石摇了摇头，顿了顿才说：“我要回家问问Saber。”

越前有点奇怪地看着他：“不二大人应该不会反对，他和Rider生前就是至交。”

白石不置可否地耸了耸肩。

他们已经走到了教会的院墙外，刚巧一个打扮奇特的男人走出大门，朝他们的方向过来。灰色长风衣加软呢帽和皮手套的搭配在这座城市太过少见，两人都不禁慢下脚步多看了那人几眼。

瘦高个的男人毫不在意目光似的继续行路，在与越前擦身而过时突然开口：

“不愧是兄弟，长得真像。”

……兄弟？像？

两人一时间都愣住了，对视一眼才觉得不对，急忙回过头去——

街上空空荡荡，哪还有那人的身影？

越前不死心地又几步跑到十字路口，左右来回扫视，依然一无所获。

“越前君！他刚才说的难道是……”

听到身后的喊声，越前才死死咬住牙慢慢转回身来，双拳攥得关节都有些发白。他没回答，而是直接冲进了教会。

白石一瞬间也被震了一下，来不及多想也追了上去。

越前龙马入学时还是个小不点儿，这两年多里如同树木抽条一般疯长个头，方才一打眼看过去，除开两人迥异的气质，竟似极了三年前失踪的越前龙雅。

“白石君和越前君？欢……”

斋藤神父的话还没说完就被越前抓住了右手腕。他仔细看了看少年的脸色，表情中也透出了一丝惊讶。

“斋藤先生，刚才出去的是什么人！”越前一反平日的冷淡，几乎是在用喊的开始放连珠炮，“魔术协会的吗？从时钟塔来的？难道是……”

“越前君，你先冷静一下。”

斋藤用左手压住了墨绿色的发顶，压得少年似乎一下子矮了十公分。

“柳君确实是封印指定的执行者，不过他这次来不是为了协会的任务，而是度假。”

“来这儿度假？”

“不错，他说想见识一下圣杯战争，刚好有个姻亲家在这里。”

少年努力抬起头瞪着过高的神父，神父也坦然地与他对视。

如同时间被冻结了一般，教会里的景象也静止了。不知过了几秒钟还是几分钟，越前一弯身逃开了手掌的压制，小声说了句“失礼了”就头也不回地走出了教会。

斋藤则像是什么都没发生一样笑眯眯地转向白石：“白石君，有何贵干？”

“啊？哦、抱歉……”白石这才反应过来，从口袋中掏出一张带着折痕的纸，“昨天收到您的联络……想问一下，这个临时联盟是包括所有参战者的吗？”

“我确实希望在这个时间点，所有人能暂时停止争斗，齐心协力除掉Berserker——他昨天的行为对魔术世界的保密性已经造成了危害，不能继续放任。”斋藤回答，“不过当然，联盟并不是强制性的。”

白石点点头：“我明白了……另外，我还有一个请求。”

斋藤很感兴趣地看着他。

“您有一些关于魔术的历史书籍之类的记录吗？比如说魔术的发展、有名的魔术师之类的……我能借阅一下吗？”

“当然可以，这里的藏书室最不缺那些东西了。”斋藤走到祭坛边，打开了一扇暗门，“请随我来。”

————————————

“你要出去吗？”几乎躺在沙发里的橘发男人问。

“你少管我。”回答他的是一双凶狠的三白眼。

见对方没有停下脚步的意思，男人从沙发里跳了起来，很随意地拍了拍衣服上的皱褶：“好歹叫上我吧，怎么说我也是你的Master啊。”

Berserker“切”了一声：“老子不需要别人来命令管辖！”

“好啦好啦，你就把我当成个供魔的呗。”男人依旧笑嘻嘻的，丝毫不以为忤，“不过这个时间，圣堂教会应该已经下了对你的追杀令了吧，很危险哦？”

“啰嗦。”

Berserker毫不犹豫地拉开窗子就跳了出去。他的Master朝窗外瞥了一眼，确认他的身影已经不见，便也抓起挂在架子上的皮夹克走出房门。

——————TBC——————


	11. Chapter 11

白石友香里走到家门口时，看到一名不认识的男士正站在门外，一脸若有所思。

“……请问，您遇到什么难处了吗？”

“啊，你好，可爱的小姐。”

男人转过头来对她笑了笑：“打扰了，你是这家的人吗？”

友香里莫名地警觉起来。她指了指右前方的街区：“不是，我住在前面。”

“啊，我不是什么可疑的人。”

似乎是发现了她的警惕，男人带着些轻浮笑容的脸上浮出一丝困扰，解释道：“昨晚我从那边路过的时候，有一阵子好像看到这一带有些奇怪的黑烟，走过来的时候就不见了。”

友香里皱眉：“黑烟？”

“小姐，你家离得比较近，有没有发现什么奇怪的东西？”

友香里做出一副努力回忆的样子，然后摇了摇头：“没注意，应该不是失火吧？昨晚好像没听到火警。”

“这样吗……或许是我看错了也说不定，毕竟那时候已经很晚了。”

友香里没再说什么，只是道了“告辞”就继续往前走。直到拐过街角看不到那个男人，她才终于不掩饰自己的恐慌，撒腿就跑。

从刚才开始就一直努力抑制的心跳终于重获自由，在狂奔中越来越快，头脑却在迎面扑来的风中逐渐冷静下来，步伐也逐渐放缓。

昨晚的事儿她还没听Saber讲，但必然与小蔵参加的那个争夺赛有关。在那个时间的深夜目击到她家的异常，还会在白天跑来守门的人，虽然未必是敌人，但一定是相关者。小蔵的水平连半桶水都称不上，不能叫他回来。

哪里是安全的？谁能保护她？

电光火石间打定了主意，少女调转方向，大步流星地朝忍足家走去。

“真是个聪明又可爱的女孩子啊。”

男人目送着少女离去的身影，自言自语道。

Berserker在他的身边显形，瞪了自己的Master一眼。

“别这么看着我嘛……她看上去不是魔术师，却一下子就能判断出咱们的身份和来意，还能应对得这么好，不是很难得吗？”

Berserker懒得理他。

————————————

“我要出门了。”

缩在沙发里的短发少年从书中抬起脸：“一路好走，哥哥。”

“身体有哪里不舒服吗？”木更津亮转头问。

淳摇摇头：“没有感觉，Berserker大概还没有退场。”

亮点点头，离开了。洋馆的大厅在大门开启时照入一片耀眼的光芒，很快又恢复了昏暗。

“淳少爷，要茶吗？”仆从弯下身询问道。

“不必了，谢谢。”淳答道，继续埋头看书。

虽然被拒绝了，仆人还是倒了一杯红茶，熟练地加好牛奶和砂糖，放在少年面前的案几上：“少爷，您偶尔也出门转转吧，这样天天泡在书里对身体也不好。”

“我的身体好起来也没什么用。”淳答道，“这些书现在不看的话，就再没有机会了。”

“要与Berserker结盟吗？”Lancer问。

“教会达成的协议恐怕只能维持一时。超过一定时间，即使Berserker没有被消灭，混战也一定会重新开始。”亮答道，“Berserker怕是保不住了，我们要从别的组下手。”

“真是辛苦啊。”

“抱歉了，要你放弃自己的愿望来协助我……”

“这有什么，我本来就是Servant啊。”

Lancer的笑容像午后的阳光一样闪耀，又毫不刺眼：“而且，我的愿望已经实现了。”

长发的少年瞥了他一眼。

“为了不让大圣杯启动，我们要至少保住三名从者；为了淳的身体还能正常行动，可能还要保住更多。Berserker已经不可能了，忍足家和越前家交涉有难度，还有两组情况暂时不明……”他细细数了一下，“那么首先的交涉对象，就是Saber组了。”

————————————

白石蔵之介心情沉重地合上书本。

虽然他只是个连半吊子都算不上的魔术师，书中的描述也足够清楚地展现出了Caster的强大，更颠覆了他在这之前“神只是虚构出来的存在”的认知。

——神代末期，神与人之子，神界与人间连接的最后证明。所至之处即能用强大的魔力布下阵地，并控制陷入阵地中人的感官。

——拒绝完成其诱导人类继续崇敬神明的使命，被众神诅咒而死。

白石刚把手里的书放回原处，电话铃声就响了起来。

“白石，你还在教会吗？”

“谦也？在啊，怎么了？”

“那就行。友香里说在你家外头有个可疑的人，她就跑我这儿来了，你回去的时候也小心点儿。”

“这样……谢了，转告友香里等到确认安全了我再去接她。”

挂掉电话，白石捏紧了手机。

是Caster的Master吗？还是……

他现在可以说已经暴露在所有对手眼前。无论是谁，想要从Master下手解决掉一组对手的话，找上他家是再正常不过的选择。

他是不是，在做出参战的决定之前，忽视了自己家人的安全……？

白石走到贴着“远东”标签的书架旁，仰起脸看着那一排排的砖头本。

————————————

“——白石是这么说的。”

忍足谦也放下电话，对少女说。

“那我就多加叨扰了，谦也哥。”

“客气啥。”谦也摆摆手，“对了，你刚才说那个人是橘红色头发的男人？他身边还有旁人吗？”

友香里摇摇头。

谦也进了里间一下，出来的时候手里拿着一叠订好的纸张。他翻开其中一页，指给友香里：“是这个人吗？”

少女眼前一亮：“没错，就是他！”

她迅速记住了“天体科 祭位 千石清纯”的字样。

“这家伙难道就是Berserker的Master吗？为什么时钟塔的人要选择这么难控制的职介……还是说？”谦也自言自语道。

————————————

“走啦。”千石突然开口。

“别命令——”

“不是啦，”千石打断了Berserker的脾气，“有客人来了，这里这么狭窄，怎么好招待呢？”

Berserker咧嘴露出了一个狰狞的笑容，双眼几乎泛起了红光：“哦？”

两人一直走到河畔。Berserker跟在千石身后几步远的地方，突然停下脚步，把狼牙棒往右方狠狠砸下！

一声闷响，草地上瞬间出现了一个大坑。似乎有什么人飞身后退，但速度快得视线捕捉不到，让人觉得那只是一阵风带来的错觉。

而Berserker哼了一声，顺势以自己为轴心把狼牙棒扫了180度。混杂着草叶的泥土飞扬，看不见的人影再次现身——深紫色忍者服饰的男人向后几个筋斗翻出Berserker的攻击范围，左手依然紧紧抓着一把苦无。

在Berserker的注意力明显被现身的忍者吸引过去的一瞬间，一股魔力以子弹出膛的速度飞出，向着依然背朝战场的千石清纯打去！

然而，被当作子弹使用的魔术并没有打中目标。以肉眼难以辨识的速度，有什么东西从千石的夹克外套内窜出，瞬间在他的周身展开了一个球形的银灰色护层，轻松挡开了暗处射出的GANDR。

不透明的球壳如同熔化一般，化作液态聚集在千石脚边的地面上，随后像是被吸入了一个无形的模子中一般呈现出新的形态——那是一个美丽的、泛着金属光泽的女仆。

“多谢你，小姐。”

千石向她行了一个吻手礼，这才转回身来，抬高了声音：“好久不见，甲斐君。”

灌木丛后，一个男人缓缓起身。他一头栗红色的及肩卷发，皮肤是日本少见的黝黑。

“千石。”他笑着，语气里没有丝毫的友善，“你不是阿尼姆斯菲亚家的狗吗，怎么又跟埃尔梅罗勾搭上了？”

“太失礼了，我可是身负使命呐，这位小姐是莱妮丝小姐友情价出借来保护我的人身安全的。”千石竖起一根手指晃了晃，“倒是甲斐君你，在这里干什么呢？该不会……想要借圣杯向时钟塔复仇？”

甲斐咬牙的声音连千石都听得一清二楚。

“Master，我们该撤退了。”

双方从者间一直保持着的以静制动的架势突然被打破。忍者右手一张，几颗石子大小的东西向着Berserker劈头盖脸地飞出，却被Berserker挥着狼牙棒沿一条诡异的曲线全部击落——那样的路线，若不是气力惊人的同时手腕有着极佳的柔韧性，是不可能达成的。

但那也是陷阱的一部分。

浓重的烟雾喷涌而出，水银样的女仆再次张开防护罩，将千石和Berserker一同包入了屏障内。等到浓烟散去，甲斐和Assassin早已不见踪影。

——————TBC——————


End file.
